


Nora in wonderland

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan | Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom
Genre: Humour, Multi, OOC, One Shot, Parodie, delires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: Disclamer : Vous avez bien tous deviné, les personnages de Nora ne m'appartiennent pas. Et la trame est une parodie d'  « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ». Donc je ne me fais pas de blé dessus, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.Résumé : Au lieu que ce soit Alice qui part au Pays des Merveilles, c'est Nora qui s'y colle de manière bien particulière. Je classe ce one shoot en rating T+ voir M à cause du langage cru, des idées BDSM et des sous-entendus graveleux.
Relationships: Nora cerbere/kazuma/balik /léviath/baji/Fôl/Nell
Kudos: 1





	Nora in wonderland

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster.  
Béta lectrice : STF (Seiten Taisen Femelle)  
Genre : humour, yaoi, hétéro, du grand n'importe quoi, et parodies.  
Disclamer : Vous avez bien tous deviné, les personnages de Nora ne m'appartiennent pas. Et la trame est une parodie d' « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ». Donc je ne me fais pas de blé dessus, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.  
Résumé : Au lieu que ce soit Alice qui part au Pays des Merveilles, c'est Nora qui s'y colle de manière bien particulière. Je classe ce one shoot en rating T+ voir M à cause du langage cru, des idées BDSM et des sous-entendus graveleux.

NORA IN WONDERLAND

La préparation du casting :

Tout le monde se trouve chez l’auteur, et dans sa chambre plus précisément.  
Auteur : « Bon, tout le monde est ici ? Ok ! Nous allons monter une pièce de théâtre tous ensemble. Y a-t-il des questions ? »  
Cain : « Quelle œuvre avez-vous l’intention de nous faire jouer ? »  
Nora : « C’est bizarre. Je le sens mal ce coup-là. »  
Auteur : « Ne t’inquiète pas, Nora ! Tu n’auras pas à te plaindre, car tu auras le rôle principal dans cette pièce de théâtre. »  
Nora, l’air pas très convaincu : « Ah, vraiment ? »  
Auteur : « Bon, je continue. Je disais donc que nous allons jouer une pièce de théâtre, qui est une adaptation de l’histoire Alice au Pays des Merveilles. »  
Nora, indigné : « Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse le rôle d’une gonzesse ! »  
Auteur : « T’as pas à te plaindre, car tu joues le rôle principal de l’histoire : celui d’Alice. Alors tu la fermes et tu ne fais pas chier ! »  
Nora : « Je refuse, et c’est définitif ! »  
Auteur, s’adressant à Nora : « Bon. A la place de ma version d’Alice au Pays des Merveilles (inspirée de la version édulcorée de Disney), je vais écrire un bon petit lemon hardcore entre toi et ce cher Nell. (Puis elle se tourne vers Nell) Tu pourras faire une petite séance de SM avec tous les accessoires que tu veux : jouets, menottes, chaînes, fouets, pinces, boules, cravaches, etc (STF : Oh la la ! Tu veux donner dans la version hardcore du clampesque ‘Miyuki-chan in wonderland’, chère Phibriza). »  
Nell, l’air intéressé : « Voilà qui est très excitant comme idée : le démon Cerbère, totalement soumis à ma volonté… »  
Nora, les larmes aux yeux, et qui a la trouille à l’idée de se faire violer par Nell, sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre : « D’accord ! D’accord ! J’accepte de jouer le rôle de la fille dans ta pièce de théâtre pourrie ! »

  
Auteur : « Ravie que tu aies changé d’avis ! ^_^ »  
Nora, faisant un bras d’honneur : « Connasse !!! »  
Auteur, ne faisant plus attention à Nora et le nez dans le script : « Bon, on peut continuer l’attribution des rôles… . »  
Renardo, interrompant l’auteur et souhaitant avoir des petites précisions : « Au fait, quelle est la version dont tu t’es inspirée pour ta pièce ? »  
Auteur, répondant à Renardo en soupirant : « Je me base sur la version édulcorée de Disney que je reprends à ma sauce. »  
Renardo : « Je ne sais pas si cela doit nous rassurer ou pas. »  
Auteur : « Avec la permission de tout le monde, j’aimerais continuer d’attribuer les rôles sans être interrompue.»  
Tout le monde : « OK ! »  
Auteur : « Merci bien ! Bon, je continue. Kazuma, tu joueras le rôle du lapin blanc. »  
Kazuma : « J’en ai rien à foutre de cette pièce à la con ! Je ne jouerais pas de rôle débile ! »  
Auteur : « Si tu ne joueras pas ce rôle, tu risques de passer à côté d’une occasion en or d’emmerder Médor à fond ! »  
Nora, scandalisé : « Je ne suis pas un chien ! »  
Auteur : « Couché, Nora ! »  
Nora, décidé à refaire le portrait de l’auteur : « Je vais te buter !!! »  
Kazuma : « Je te l’interdis »

  
Et Nora se retrouve étranglé par le collier du pacte.

  
Auteur : « Si tu joues le rôle du lapin blanc, tu pourras faire chien ton Médor autant de fois que tu le voudras. »  
Kazuma, avec un sourire sadique adressé à Nora : « D’accord, j’accepte ! Tu peux compter sur moi. »  
Auteur : « Je t’en remercie. Continuons l’attribution des rôles. Nell, tu joueras le rôle du chat de Chester. »  
Nell : « Par simple curiosité, je peux savoir pourquoi ? »  
Auteur : « Parce que c’est un rôle d’emmerdeur qui a l’air d’être fait pour toi. Et puis, tu pourras embêter le Cerbère à ta guise ! »  
Nell : « OK, ça marche ! Je suis ravi, n’est-ce pas mon cher Nora ? »  
Nora, montrant le poing vers Nell : « Parle pour toi, le binoclard ! »  
Auteur qui continue sans se soucier du démon dragueur et du cabot débile de Kazuma : « Bon, nous pouvons continuer le reste du casting. Léviath fera le lièvre de Mars. »  
Léviath, blasé : « ça me soule de bosser ! »  
Auteur, qui ne fais pas attention à Léviath : « Toi Renardo, tu joueras le rôle du chapelier toqué. Par contre, tu serais mignon de garder ta forme humaine, quand tu joueras ton rôle. »  
Renardo : « Pourquoi me refile-t-on toujours des mauvais rôles. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des crampes d'estomac et une migraine carabinée qui se pointent. »  
Auteur : « Cela ne dérogera pas à tes habitudes. Et puis, les cachets et autres médicaments contre les maux d'estomac et les migraines existent en pharmacie. »  
Renardo, regard blasé vers auteur « …. . »  
Auteur : « Balik, tu joueras les rôles de Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. »  
Balik faisant la tronche : « Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais eu de frère jumeaux. »  
Nora, ajoutant une couche : « Encore heureux ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez avec un seul ! »  
Balik, regardant Nora avec une veine d'énervement sur la tempe : « Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! »  
Auteur, s'adressant à Balik : « C'est pas grave ! On te clonera et cela règlera le problème. »  
Regards dubitatifs de l'assemblée.   
Auteur, continuant le casting sans écouter les plaintes de Nora en fond sonore : « Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! L'informateur jouera le rôle de Humpty Dumpty, l'homme-œuf sur le mur. »  
Informateur : « J'ai vraiment une tête d'œuf ? Moi ? »  
Auteur qui ne fait pas attention aux réclamations : « Les soldats de la reine de cœur seront joués par Cain et ses futurs clones. »  
Cain, imperturbable : « …. . »  
Auteur : « Le général Baji jouera le rôle de l'homme chenille bleue, qui va se transformer en homme papillon par la suite. »  
Baji : « J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir une tronche de chenille ? »  
Auteur : « Le roi de cœur sera interprété par sa majesté Satan. »  
Satan, se regardant dans un miroir de poche : « Mais pourquoi je joue le rôle du roi de cœur, quand je peux jouer celui de la reine qui va si bien avec mon physique de rêve ? »  
Gloussements et ricanements de Nora en fond sonore.  
Auteur, blasé : « Désolée. Mais les rôles ont été tirés au sort, et je n'admets aucune contestation. Sinon, c'est death fic pour tout le monde ! »  
Tout le monde, sauf Nell : « NON!!! »  
Nell : « OUAIS ! Super, on va tous crever ! » (STF : Franchement j’hésite entre supplier un « Non pas de death fic ! » parce que je n’aime pas ça et un « Oui, une death fic par Phibriza ! Ça va soit tordant à souhait avec les morts les plus ridicules possibles soit un exercice de style très intéressant de sa part et un enfer pour moi à corriger »  
Auteur, contrariée par le bazar : « Fermez-là ! Je finis avec le rôle de la reine de cœur (roulement de tambours) : Fôl. »  
Fôl : « C'est hors de question ! »  
Auteur : « Tu sais qu'on peut toujours m'arranger pour te faire jouer dans une belle fic yaoi avec en bonus un lemon entre Diggly et toi. »  
Fôl : « Ça marche, si tu me donne le rôle du dominant dans le lemon. »  
Auteur : « Ça ne me dérange pas, car je te trouve bien assorti avec Diggly. »  
Fôl : « Bon, c'est OK pour moi. »   
Diggly : « …. . »  
Auteur : « Bon, je vous distribue vos scripts pour vous apprenez vos rôles. A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

  
  
Un jour comme les autres, le démon Nora se trouvait à parfaire son éducation dans une des salles de classe du collège TENRYO.  
 « Rhaa ! J'en ai marre de ce naze d'humain ! Il me prend vraiment pour un débile. Il m'oblige à lire des tas de bouquins sans intérêt, soit disant pour parfaire mon éducation ! J'en ai ras le bol de rester enfermé dans ce bahut. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé et ce pourri de Kazuma a dû s'absenter pour acheter du Cola. C'est le moment ou jamais de se barrer d'ici. »  
Notre jeune ami (Nora) mit son plan à exécution. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe où Kazuma l'a laissé pour étudier. Il passa le pas de la porte de manière prudente, (auteur : ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes, sans doute l'abus de lait et de pain au melon). Il circula dans les couloirs du collège TENRYO sans rencontrer personne, encore moins son maître. Et il continua son chemin vers la sortie de l'établissement.

  
Au moment où il eut franchi le portail du collège, Nora vit passer à toute vitesse dans la rue un Kazuma en costard avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin blanc.  
Le Kazuma-lapin courait très vite, tout en regardant une énorme montre à gousset, sortie de la petite poche de son gilet.  
Kazuma-lapin, tout en courant : « Oh bon sang ! Fais chier ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! »  
Par pure curiosité devant cette situation incongrue, Nora se mit à poursuivre le Kazuma-lapin.  
Nora courant et gueulant à la fois après Kazuma-lapin : « Eh le naze ! Tu vas où comme ça dans ses fringues? Non, mais tu vas arrêter de courir, oui ou merde ! »  
Kazuma-lapin qui continuait à courir dans la ville : « Non, Médor ! Je n'ai pas le temps de causer avec toi, car je suis à la bourre ! Et la reine qui m'attend, bon sang ! Je suis en retard, en retard ! »  
Nora, continuant de courir : « Mais putain ! Attends-moi ! Espèce de sale tronche de cake pervers ! »

Malgré les appels de Nora, le Kazuma-lapin continua de courir dans les rues de la ville avec le cerbère aux trousses, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans un tunnel en travaux.  
Nora qui ne se méfiait pas le moindre du monde, entra dans le tunnel pour retrouver le Kazuma-lapin, quand soudain il tomba dans un trou au sol.  
Lorsque notre ami cerbère finit par atterrir au fond du trou, il sentit quelque chose l'assommer et il resta un bon moment inconscient.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nora ouvrit les yeux péniblement à cause d'un mal de crâne carabiné. Une fois qu’il eut recouvert la vue, Nora découvrit que son environnement avait beaucoup changé. En effet, il est passé d'un milieu urbain japonais à un paysage de campagne, typiquement anglais. Mais ce n'est pas ce constat qui acheva de le mettre en rogne.  
Nora, tout en regardant son accoutrement : « Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous en robe ? C'est quoi ce monde pourri où j'ai atterri ? »  
Effectivement, notre ami démon n'était plus habillé comme d'habitude. Il était vêtu une robe rouge bouffante à tablier blanc. Il portait des collants blancs et des petites chaussures noires vernies. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval par un joli, et fin ruban de soie noir qui formait un nœud de papillon.  
Nora, furieux : « Bon sang ! Où sont passées toutes mes fringues? Qu'est-ce je fous sur ce petit chemin de campagne à la con? »

  
Le démon le plus puissant des enfers regarda tout autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner.  
Mais Nora ne voyait personne qui puisse l'aider à retrouver son chemin. Le jeune homme arriva près d'un arbre, quand il commença à désespérer de ne pas voir âme qui vive dans cette contrée étrange, qui se situait à la lisière d'une forêt.

  
Nora, à bout de patience : « Bordel ! Il n'y a personne de ce patelin pourri ? »   
Une personne perché sur une branche d'un arbre, situé à côté de notre héros : « Cela est vite dit, mon cher Cerbère! »  
Nora, levant la tête vers son interlocuteur : « Ah ! C'est toi, le binoclard ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire où on se trouve avant que je ne te pète la gueule ? »  
Nell était affabulé d'un smoking blanc avec une rose à la boutonnière, des oreilles et une queue de chat noir.  
Nell, avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et une attitude nonchalante : « Mais voyons, mon cher Nora ! Vous êtes au Pays des Merveilles, bien sûr !!! »  
Nora, en colère : « Tu te fous de ma gueule, binoclard de mes deux !?! »  
Nell, sans se départir de son sourire : « Non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes vraiment au Pays des Merveilles, mon adorable ami. »  
Nora, désabusé : « Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis en train de rêver, et je vais bientôt me réveiller ! »  
Nell, qui se retrouva derrière Nora comme par magie : « Ce n'est pas non plus un rêve, cher Cerbère. »

  
Et comme pour prouver ses dires, le Nell félin posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche du démon canin, faisant sursauter celui-ci. Nora regarda la main du démon sur son épaule, pendant que Nell rapprochait sa tête de l'oreille du démon, de manière à ce qu'il entende son souffle. Nora eut un frisson dans le dos et le pressentiment que la situation allait devenir très fâcheuse pour lui.  
Soudain par un caprice du destin (pour ne pas dire un caprice de l'esprit tordu de l'auteur), le mauvais pressentiment de Nora se réalisa. Le Nell-chat lécha, puis mordilla l'oreille de Nora, tout en pelotant furtivement les fesses de notre héros. La réaction du démon le plus fort des enfers, face à cet événement incongru fût immédiate : la fuite.  
(STF : Ça me fait vraiment penser à Miyuki-chan in Wonderland mais version yaoi plutôt que yuri)  
Pensées de Nora : « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce barjot ? Et où est passé l'autre naze de Kazuma ?»

Nora continua sa course dans la forêt, tout en écoutant le rire du Nell-chat se faisant de plus en plus en plus lointain. Il courut le long du sentier qui traversait la forêt jusqu' à une ravissant petit cottage.  
Le démon Cerbère arriva devant le petit portail en bois, délimitant la demeure avec des murs de haies végétales taillées. Notre démon préféré ouvrit le petit portail de bois et pénétra dans un grand jardin, où il fut accueilli par un Léviath dans un costume de bunny-boy (oreilles de lapin marron, cravate nœuds papillon, slip moulant noir avec une queue de lapin marron, et pieds nus).  
Léviath en bunny boy : « Bonjour à vous, mon bel enfant ! Je suis le Lièvre de Mars. Le Chapelier Toqué et moi-même, attendions avec impatience votre venue, pour vous inviter à une tea-party à l'occasion de votre non anniversaire! »

  
A ces mots, le Léviath-bunny boy prit la main de Nora délicatement, et lui fit un baise main.  
Nora, rouge comme une cerise et essayant de dégager sa main : « Ça ne va pas la tête, Léviath ! T'as fumé le gazon ou quoi ? »   
Malgré ses vaines tentatives pour se dégager de la poigne du démon des eaux, Nora se trouva entraîner dans le jardin par un Léviath qui sautillait comme un lapin.  
Léviath-bunny boy : « Vite dépêchons-nous ! Nous sommes en retard pour le thé. »  
De l'autre côté du jardin, le démon Cerbère vit qu'une grande table était aménagée, ainsi que des chaises et des fauteuils confortables. Sur cette table, il y avait déposé des théières de tailles différentes et remplies de thé. Il y avait également des sucriers, des tasses en porcelaine fine, des pots de confiture, pains grillés, gâteaux … .  
Léviath fit asseoir Nora en face d'un Renardo sous son apparence humaine et fringué comme le Chapelier fou du conte Alice au Pays des Merveilles (le costume avec le chapeau haut de forme). Le Renardo-Chapelier tendit une tasse de thé au jeune démon, qui eut le réflexe de la pendre et de la boire (il avait très soif d’avoir beaucoup couru.).  
Renardo-Chapelier, tripotant Léviath Lièvre de mars : « Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de faire des folies de votre corps avec nous ce soir, mon bel enfant ? »

  
Nora, qui finissait de boire sa tasse de thé, a failli s'étrangler en entendant la proposition choquante.  
Nora, rouge d'indignation : « Non, mais il vous manque des cases dans la tête, à vous deux ?! C'est hors de question ! Je vais partir de cette maison de dingue, tout de suite ! »  
Renardo-Chapelier, continuant son manège (ses attouchements) sur Léviath : « Je crains que cela soit impossible mon délicieux enfant. »  
Nora, agacé : « Qu’est ce qui te fais croire que tu pourras m'empêcher de partir si je le désire ? »  
Renardo chapelier, tournant la tête vers Nora et désignant la tasse de thé de celui-ci : « Tout simplement parce que vous avez bu ce thé et que vous allez rapetisser. »

  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Nora se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une petite souris. Mais les malheurs de notre ami démon ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.  
Un faucon, qui passait dans le coin à la recherche de nourriture, le confondit avec un petit rongeur. Et voilà, notre pauvre Nora pris et emporté par un rapace dans l'intention de servir de déjeuner. Du haut de ses six centimètres, le démon Cerbère essayait de se dégager des serres de l’oiseau de proie.  
Nora, en gigotant pour se défaire de la prise du faucon : « Tu vas me lâcher, espèce de sale volatile mal plumé ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, sale bestiole ! »  
Cependant, un autre faucon vint dans la direction de Nora et son kidnappeur, avec la ferme intention de se disputer Nora pour remplir son ventre.  
Les faucons se disputaient et se battaient, tant et si bien que le démon Cerbère retrouva sa liberté en plein ciel.  
Nora crut qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol et que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Il atterrit dans une paire de mains. Le démon chien leva les yeux pour voir le visage de son sauveur, et il se figea un instant avant de se mettre en colère.  
Nora, s'extasiant (ça ne doit pas être le bon verbe) en pointant du doigt : « Ah, non ! Déjà un Balik sur le dos, c'est super chiant ! Alors deux, c'est trop pour moi !!!Et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ses tenues bizarres ? » (nda : Nora a pris la cuite ? )

  
En effet, Nora a été sauvé par l'un des deux Balik, qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient tous les deux affabulés d'un costume coquin de soubrette, l'un rose clair et l'autre violet clair. Le Balik, qui était habillé en rose clair posa le Nora miniature sur un des champignons devant lui.  
Balik en rose, se penchant pour regarder Nora sur son champignon : « Bonjour, je suis Tweedle Dee. »  
Balik en violet à côté du Balik rose, se penchant également pour observer Nora : « Bonjour, je suis Tweedle Dum. »  
Nora piquant une colère digne d'un enfant de 5ans : « Et en plus, vous osez vous foutre de ma gueule, espèces de nazes ? »  
Balik en rose : « Si tu continues à être un vilain garçon avec nous… »  
Balik en violet : « …on ne te dira pas le moyen de retrouver ta taille normale. »  
À ces mots, le démon Cerbère s'arrêta de trépigner de fureur et il se mit (nda : une fois n'est pas coutume) à réfléchir.

Pensées de Nora : « Bon, je veux retrouver ma taille normale et sortir de ce pays de Barjots. Donc, j'ai intérêt à entrer dans son jeu. Même si je sens cette affaire mal barrée. »

Nora, se calmant avec beaucoup de mal : « Bon, ok les gars ! Je n’aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça sur vous. Je veux juste retrouver ma taille normale ! »  
Balik en rose : « ça dépend de ce que tu entends… »  
Balik en violet : « … par taille normale ? »  
Nora, ne comprenant rien : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »  
Balik en rose, esquissant un geste suggestif : « Tu parles de la taille de ton corps....»  
Balik en violet, esquissant un geste suggestif : « … ou de la taille de ta verge ? »  
Nora, commençant à s'énerver : « Ça va pas non ? Je parlais de la taille de mon corps, espèces de tordus. Vous allez m'aider oui, ou non? »  
Balik en rose : « On veut bien t'aider … »  
Balik en violet : « … si tu réponds juste à nos devinettes. »

  
Nora, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre : « C'est quoi ce chantage à deux sous ? Vous voulez vous venger ou vous foutre de ma gueule ? Je vous signale que le vrai Balik fait cela copieusement, quand il me voit, peu importe que ce soit en enfer ou dans le monde des humains. »  
Balik en rose : « Dans la vie, on n'a rien …. »  
Balik en violet : « …. sans rien donner en échange, mon petit chou. »  
Nora, faisant des gros efforts pour ne pas attaquer les Balik à coup de de magie du feu :« D'accord ! Posez vos devinettes pourries qu'on en finisse ! »  
Balik en rose : « Bon commençons ! Celui que tu détestes le plus est plus grand que toi. »   
Balik en violet : « Celui qui te reprend depuis toujours n'est pas plus petit que toi. »  
Les 2 Balik en chœurs : « Qui suis-je ? »  
Nora, en réfléchissant tout bas : « Celui que je déteste le plus, et qui me reprend depuis toujours est plus grand que moi … (puis il dit tout haut en pointant du doigt) Ben, Toi Balik.»  
Les 2 Balik, en même temps : « Réponse juste. Seconde devinette. »

  
Nora, avec de l'impatience dans la voix : « C'est bon ! Grouillez-vous !!! J'aimerais revenir à mon état normal. »  
Balik en violet : « Celui qui t'aime, ne te le montre pas. »  
Balik en rose : « Celui qui t'aime sans le montrer t'apprend plein de chose. »  
Notre ami, le démon canin se mit à passer en revue tout son entourage, quand il résidait en enfer. Soudain, il se rappela d'un visage familier.  
Nora : « C'est Léviath, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Les 2 Balik : « Réponse fausse ! Tu as perdu (Phibriza : la réponse était Kazuma. Il est mal barré le Médor) ! »

  
À ce moment précis, un gros coup de vent se leva, menaçant de faire tomber Nora de son champignon. Après ce coup de vent inopiné et s'être assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas du champignon, notre cher démon canin leva les yeux vers le ciel pour faire face aux 2 versions complètement tordues de Balik. Et il fût surpris de voir qu'ils ont disparus, comme volatilisés.  
Nora, piquant une crise de nerf : « il y en a marre de ce pays pourri. Soit les gens se paient ma tronche, soit ils essayent de me mettre dans leur lit (Phibriza : penses-tu qu'il aurait une petite place pour moi ?) pour faire des trucs pas catholiques du tout (Phibriza : Ah ! Parce qu'ils sont protestants ? STF : Ben… Vu que ce sont des démons, forcément, ce n’est pas dans les recommandations de l’Eglise)

Un nuage de fumée commença à se lever et une voix masculine appartenant à un homme assis derrière Nora s'éleva aussitôt.  
L'homme inconnu, fumant la chicha et vêtu comme un prince des Milles et Une Nuits : « Bonjour. Je suis le prince chenille de ce champ. Qui êtes-vous, charmante enfant ? »  
Nora, l'humeur massacrante : « Baji ! Espèce d'abruti! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »  
Baji, prince chenille : « Si je me souvenais de vous, je vous aurais reconnue. Or, je ne vous reconnais pas. Donc je ne peux pas me souvenir de vous, délicieuse demoiselle (nda : n'oubliez pas que Nora porte une robe. LOL). »

  
Nora, toussant car il se prend de la fumée dans la figure : « Et en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule ! Dis, ça te tuerait d'arrêter de me cracher ta fumée à la figure ? »  
Baji prince chenille, envoyant des baisers volants vers Nora : « Vous m'en voyez navré ma chère enfant. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à dîner aux chandelles en ma compagnie. »  
Nora, avec une moue de dégoût : « Non, merci bien. La seule chose qui intéresse pour le moment, c'est de retrouver ma taille normale. »  
Baji-chenille, l'air curieux : « Qu'entendez-vous par « normale » ma petite libellule de printemps. »  
Nora : « Cela se voit, non ? Avouez qu'une taille de 10 cm est une taille ridicule (STF : je croyais qu’il en faisait 6) ? »  
Baji-Chenille, avec une forte voix, criant presque et vexé avant d'être enveloppé dans un cocon de fumée : « J'ai 10 cm de la tête au pied jeune demoiselle ; et j'estime que c'est une bonne taille sans aucun doute. »  
Nora, hurlant de colère : « Il est inutile de gueuler comme ça, parce je n'ai pas l'habitude ! »  
Le cocon de fumée se dissipe enfin, faisant apparaître un Baji déguisé en prince avec des ailes de papillon.  
Nora, les yeux exorbités : « Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme connerie ? Parce que là, cela n'a pas l'air d'arranger mes affaires pour le mieux. »  
Baji-papillon, d'un ton impérial : « Malgré tout jeune fille, je consens à vous donner un petit renseignement. Un côté vous fera grandir... . »  
Nora, perplexe : « un côté de quoi ? »  
Baji-papillon, sur le même ton : « L'autre côté au contraire, vous fera rapetissez. »  
Nora, qui n 'a toujours rien compris : « Mais l'autre côté de quoi ??? »  
Baji- papillon, en colère : « Du champignon, pauvre imbécile!!! »

  
Puis, le Baji papillon s'envole à tire d'aile dans les airs, laissant Nora avec ses problèmes et les indices qu'il lui a fourni.  
Nora, réfléchissant pour une fois et regardant à ses pieds : « Il m'a dit qu'un des deux côtés me ferait grandir. Ouais, mais lequel ? »  
Notre ami démon se baissa pour prendre un morceau de champignon à sa droite, et un autre morceau à sa gauche.  
Nora, tout en prenant une bouchée du morceau de champignon qui était dans sa main gauche : « Bon. Ben essayons ce morceau. »

  
Dès qu'il eut avalé sa bouchée, Nora se mit à grandir tellement qu'il ressemblait à un colosse à côté des plus hauts arbres de la forêt.  
Nora, étonné et affolé : « Bordel ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir la taille d'un géant. Essayons, le morceau qui est dans ma main droite. »  
Le démon Cerbère lécha le bout de champignon qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Et presque aussitôt, il retrouva sa taille normale graduellement.  
Nora, soulagé : « Bon ! Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma taille habituelle ; je vais pouvoir continuer mon chemin en suivant le petit sentier qui se trouve devant moi. »  
Il continua à marcher sur le sentier qui traversait les champs de fleurs pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un petit muret qui bordait le champ. De l'autre côté du mur, se dressait une grande forêt sombre et dense. Nora vit un personnage assis sur le muret ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'informateur. 

  
Sauf que là, il portait un smoking très près du corps et ses lunettes de soleil.  
Informateur, avec un accent d'aristocrate : « Mes hommages, ma belle enfant. Que venez-vous faire dans notre contrée sauvage ? »  
Nora, mi intrigué et mi exaspéré : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ce mur, crâne d’œuf ? »  
Informateur : « Je suis Humpty Dumpty, et je suis la sentinelle du roi de cœur. De toute manière, si un ennemi se présente et me fait tomber de mon mur, le roi de cœur m'a promis d'envoyer ses cavaliers pour m'aider. »

  
Nora, nageant en pleine incompréhension : « Tu délires à fond, crâne d’œuf ! T'as bu tout l'alcool de ton bar, ou quoi ? »  
Informateur, avec un accent snob : « Que nenni chère enfant ! Prenez place à côté de moi sur mon mur, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. »  
Nora, tout rouge sous l'effet de la contrariété accumulée : « Plutôt crever, sale tordu. Je vais continuer par-là (il désigne la forêt du doigt). J'en ai ras le cul de perdre mon temps avec des barjots (nda : mon pauvre tu ne vas pas être déçu) ! »

  
Informateur : « Soit ! Faîtes comme bon vous semble. »  
Sur ces doux mots, notre Nora entra dans la forêt, qui semblait être sombre et profonde (nda : ça sent le guet-apens ici!). Notre ami en jupon marcha pendant des heures et des heures, sans trouver une sortie à cette forêt, à défaut d'une issue à sa situation foireuse. Et ce fut au moment où notre Nora arriva à un carrefour de chemins à côté d’un chêne millénaire, qu'il éclata de colère.  
Nora, rouge de colère : « PUTAIN ! J'suis encore plus perdu qu'au départ de cette galère ! Sale connard de Kazuma ! Si je t'attrape, je jure que je te fais la peau!! »  
Soudain, le Nell-chat apparu sur une des branches du chêne, de manière fantomatique.

  
Nell-chat, avec un sourire en forme de banane sur les lèvres : « Alors, Nora mon petit chou ? Es-tu encore perdu mon petit chiot ? »  
Nora, levant sa tête vers le Nell-chat : « Espèce de sale binoclard tordu !!! Tu dois être en train de prendre ton pied à me voir paumé au milieu de nulle part! Tout cela, c'est la faute de ce gros naze de Kazuma!!! »  
Nell-chat, avec un rire léger et coquin : « J'avoue que cela me plaît terriblement de te voir dans tous tes états, mon mignon ! Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours. »  
Nora, faisant un doigt d'honneur à l'intéressé : « Tu peux t’asseoir dessus, sale gros connard!!! »  
Nell-chat, sur le ton d'un acteur de tragédie : « Oh quelle froideur, Cerbère chéri ! » Et moi qui voulait te donner un coup de main pour sortir de cette forêt (nda : Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains à mon humble avis) ... »

  
Nora, suspicieux : « Et je parie que tu vas m'aider en échange d'un passage dans ton lit vite fait, bien fait ? »  
Nell-chat, d'un ton mielleux et compatissant : « Allons ! Pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais t'indiquer le chemin pour te rendre au palais de la Reine, qui est toute puissante sur cette contrée. »  
Nora, méfiant : « Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? »  
Nell-chat : « Je te fais remarquer que tu n'as pas d’autre choix que de me faire confiance. Bon, voyons voir ! Le chemin de droite te mène au palais, et celui de gauche également. Seulement voilà, je les trouve un peu trop long. Et je préfère le raccourci ci-dessous, qu'en dis-tu ? (Il fit baisser une branche comme si on abaissait un levier) »  
Au moment où le démon du feu eut abaissé la branche-levier, une porte sécrète cachée dans le chêne s'ouvrit sur un beau jardin royal luxueux, de type britannique. Le Nell-chat disparu quand la porte fût entièrement ouverte.

  
Nora, regardant l'entrée avec un air suspicieux : « Bon ! Quelle couille va me tomber encore dessus ? Venant de ce taré, je dois m'attendre à tout! »  
Nora entra par la porte-raccourci indiquée par le Nell-chat. Au fur et à mesure que notre ami avançait dans le jardin du palais royal, il se rendit compte que les soldats et les jardiniers avaient tous la même tronche que Cain (nda : C'est le commandant des armées infernales). Les Cain soldats étaient en train d'entretenir le jardin, à l'aide d'outils de jardinage. Ils continuaient leurs besognes, tout en regardant du coin des yeux Nora traverser le jardin, qui ressemblait un labyrinthe.

  
Au centre du jardin, une table avec dessus un jeu d'échec et des chaises étaient installées. Les deux personnes assises en train de disputer une partie avaient l'air d'être familier pour le démon Cerbère.  
Nora, qui n'en croyait pas des yeux : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles avec ce sale type, sale gros thon!?! »  
Imaginez un peu la scène. Sa Majesté Satan vêtue comme une dominatrice sexy, de cuir rouge et d'une couronne d'or, en compagnie de Fôl, le boss de la résistance vêtu seulement d'un pantalon moulant en cuir rouge et des bottes en cuir noires, style gothique.

  
En plus d'avoir une couronne d'or sur la tête, Fôl tripotait de façon très suggestive le fouet de cuir noir qu'il avait dans une main. L'autre main tenait bien évidement une pièce. Vu que les deux personnages étaient assis, on pouvait en déduire que Nora venait d'interrompre une partie pas très catholique.  
Satan, avec un regard enjôleur et un sourire charmeur : « Oh ! Ma petite Nora ! Nous attendions avec impatience, mon enfant ! Tu sais : ce que tu viens de dire est très vilain, et je vais devoir te punir mon chou, car je veux que tu m'appelles sa majesté la reine rouge! »

  
Nora, blanc comme un linge : « Mais tu bloques complètement !!! J'suis trop jeune pour la vieille! »  
Fôl, avec un regard vicelard et un sourire entendu : « Tu arrives à point nommé pour notre petite partie fine à tendance SM, mon cher ami. »  
Sur ces mots, Fôl s'élança, vif comme l'éclair sur Nora afin de l'immobiliser au sol. Malgré la courageuse résistance qu’il opposa à Fôl, Nora fut écrasé contre le sol dans l'incapacité de bouger, pendant Satan lui attachait les bras et les jambes avec des menottes à fourrure rouge.  
Une fois le démon Cerbère attaché, Satan sortit un long ruban de soie rouge de son corset, de manière si sensuelle, que le pauvre démon canin sentait que ses yeux allaient se barrer de leurs orbites pour prendre des vacances.

  
Au moment précis où Satan banda les yeux du démon Cerbère et que Fôl se préparait à faire une fellation au pauvre malheureux (ou pas), Nora se réveilla brutalement de son rêve.  
Si brutalement qu'il tomba de son bureau avec l'exemplaire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles » que lui avait prêté Kazuma pour parfaire sa culture de la civilisation humaine.  
Notre ami démoniaque mit d'accord sur le fait, que puisque les humains étaient suffisamment tordus pour écrire un livre pareil, il est logique que cela ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de Kazuma.  
Nora se jura de ne plus jamais relire ce foutu bouquin, sans doute de peur que ces cauchemars se réalisent peut-être un jour.  
Qui sait ?

  
FIN DU ONE SHOT

  
Note de l'auteur : « Bon, c'était très dur pour moi de le finir (en trouvant de bonnes idées pour la fic) mais je suis quand même arrivé à en voir le bout. Ouf ! Je remercie d'avance si vous décidez de me laisser un commentaire gentil ou même une critique constructive (car cela aide à se perfectionner). Sur ces mots, à très bientôt dans une autre de mes fics. Gros bisous à tous et à toutes. »  
STF : Faut vraiment que je te prête Miyuki-chan in Wonderland… C’est aussi tordu que cette fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : « Bon, c'était très dur pour moi de le finir (en trouvant de bonnes idées pour la fic) mais je suis quand même arrivé à en voir le bout. Ouf ! Je remercie d'avance si vous décidez de me laisser un commentaire gentil ou même une critique constructive (car cela aide à se perfectionner). Sur ces mots, à très bientôt dans une autre de mes fics. Gros bisous à tous et à toutes. »
> 
> STF : Faut vraiment que je te prête Miyuki-chan in Wonderland… C’est aussi tordu que cette fic.


End file.
